Divergent
by Geeky Dauntless Me
Summary: Should this be a Divergent one shot of Tris and Four or should it be a real story i really want your advice cuz i cant decide
1. Chapter 1 -

"Put me down this instant , Tobias Eaton"

"Um let me think about that um how about No"

Were running though the Dauntless Compond Me on Tobias Back how on earth do I get in these situations ah ha . I start kissing and sucking on Tobias's neck he lets out a soft moan and say

"Tris"

"Yes , Tobias"

I continue nipping and kissing his neck he moans even loader

"Tris , stop"

"And would you really want that Tobias "

I say kissing his neck

"No , I mean yes Tris stop kissing me plz"He moans

"Then I advise putting me down"

"Fine"

As soon as he sets he down he pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me I kiss him back.I don't even ask for permission my tongue explores his mouth I pull back breathing heavily.I smirk

"What was that for"

"Well I got reallt turned on when you were kissing my neck"

"Oh really maybe I should do that more often"

He stares at me as if saying "Please do" I just laugh and walk toward the dining hall


	2. Chapter 2 -Wow Chris just Wow

We go and sit in our normal spot and Tobias goes to get **ME **food

"So why were you guys late " Chris Questions

"MOYB"I retort

"What"

"Mind your Own Business" Tobias say in a duh voice

"So I can assume you to were doing the deed"

I must be blushing

"Watch your mouth Christina " Tobias warns

I giggle a very unknown sound from me the rest of the table stares at me like I lost my mind , I give them all the death glare . Tobias sets my Breakfast down I front of me as his arm snakes around my waist pulling me closer to him

"So , then you to _were_ doing the deed"

I sigh "Christina Annabelle McCalrie I will kill you"

She looks affined but I can tell its fake after knowing someone for a year you learn a lot about them to much possibly

"I dare you"

Will looks frightened me and Chris hold each others gazes until we can't hold it in anymore and we burst out laughing . The table once again looks at us like were crazy well except Marlene and Shanua who soon join us in laughing our heads off the boys look like they have no idea

Whats going on they probally don't but it's still hilarious

Tobias POV

The girls finally stop laughing and Tris whispers to me

"You have no idea whats going on do you"

I shake my head no

"Good"she says

I shudder she has the most god Damn sexy voice ever

"Tris how about we go to the apartment now"

She looks up at me and responds by pressing our lips together

And I hear Zeke and Uriah do wolf whistles we break apart

And Tris whispers

"We will continue this later"

I must smile because Christina says

"So I'm assuming Tris whispered some dirty little words to Four cuz he's smiling like a maniac"

I go into instructor Four mode

"Christina you better shut up "

"Me and Four are going " Tris announces

That was probally one of the stupidest com backs I've ever said


	3. SRY AN URGENT

**AUTHORS NOTE **

Guys I'm really sorry I havent posted anything in like a .. month

But my life has been crap for a while and I have come up with a new writing schedule ever week I'll write 3 chapters for each story and I'm starting a new story It's called the escape me and my friends Amaya and Nicole (Nikki) those are their middle name btw have talked and we like 'screw the faction lets leave the fence' and this story will be based off of my 'WONDERFUL' knowledge of 'survival skills' which enclude

cake + soda

cake + soda

a truck and leave the fence

in truck with BFF's for life

Aren't I skilled in the art of Survival anyway leave a review on if I should write it and I have the ideas for the next chapter written in the REAL non vitural world but im LAZY ;) and don't feel like typing and guess what

guess

go ahead

GUESS already

Fine ill just tell you

IM GETTING A PHONE

That's right I don't have one and everyone says

"But EVERYONE HAS a PHONE"

And I'm like

"TELL MY MOM THAT"

I'm so excited oh and whawwt kind of phone do you recommend I get but it has to sprint kk bye and I plan on getting a neon green phone and a kewl case so yea BYEZEZZIES better start writing well more like typing ha ha ha ha ha get it before I leave I have a joke for u pplz

**ME:What did the fish say when I hit the brick wall**

_You: Idk what_

**ME:DAMN**

Get it it's funny right anyway BYEZIZZIES for **REAL **this time


End file.
